During operation of a technical installation, for example a power plant, changing operating states arise over time (e.g. as a result of wear phenomena on the individual machine components) which need to be monitored. This monitoring can be used to establish whether the individual operating states are within admissible tolerances. This is done by recording a multiplicity of technical variables, e.g. temperature, pressure etc., using measuring systems, for example.
To determine the state of the technical installation, the recorded data are supplied to further processing, for example analysis or simulation of various scenarios. In this case, by way of example, computation processes are used whose interactive use via a network-based user interface is unwanted or technically limited. One of the reasons for this is the high security risk which network-based use entails, since sensitive data can be inadmissibly altered intentionally or unintentionally by other network users, for example. Another reason for this is that complex computation processes in which, by way of example, a plurality of clients retrieve services from a server performing the computation process are often not provided for a network application. Furthermore, computation processes which are used particularly for simulation or analysis require a very large amount of computation time, which means that the usual network-based user interfaces do not accept this waiting time.
Interactive network-based uses in such configurations have therefore been dispensed with to date. Normally, the computation process is installed on a single system, for example a workstation computer with the operator. This allows the computation process to be used by the operator directly. By way of example, this is the case with software where the operator receives the software directly and can use it directly with the aid of a license key or a dongle.